Harry's First Birthday
by LovelyLoonyLuna
Summary: We come upon Harry, James, Lily, and Sirius on one of the very few times that they had together before Harry became the Boy Who Lived, but none of them suspect this. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: As you can probably tell, I do not own Harry Potter. To claim so would be a travesty. It is solely based off of the utterly genius literary workings of J.K. Rowling.**

***Also, this is my first fanfic. Feel free to comment and make suggestions!***

**~LovelyLoonyLuna**

July 31, 1981

"James, where is Harry?" Lily spoke with a hint of panic in her voice.

"What do you mean, 'where is Harry?'" replied James with a smirk, as if his wife had just about lost it.

Lily, annoyed with her husband's joking tone, began to explain when a flying object went right past her head, leaving behind it a trail of destruction. She and James quickly jumped to look at the giggling child riding around on his brand new broomstick.

"Sirius," Lily exclaimed," was it really necessary to get him one that goes _that_ fast? I mean, honestly..."

Sirius Black sat in a large cushioned chair with a Firewhisky, chuckling at the predicament he had helped to supply. "Come on Lily, don't be such a prude, the kid takes after Prongs. You should really put some forethought into inviting me over for my godson's birthday, and while your at it, warn the neighbors about my mode of transportation. That old woman across the way didn't seem to appreciate my flying... oh- what's that bloody thing called?"

"A motorbike!" shouted an exasperated Lily just as James managed to intercept the airborne child in mid-flight. He quickly set him down in his playpen and removed the broomstick from Harry's dimpled, grasping hands. "Put it in the cupboard, James, will you dear? Harry will either hurt it or himself," said his wife in an exasperated tone. When she turned her back to scold Sirius further, James formed a mischievous grin and put a finger to his lips, winking at his child, as he hid the broomstick under a blanket in the playpen.

"Honestly, Sirius, he could bloody well get himself killed! If you had any idea how much I used to worry about James hurting himself when he played Quidditch..."

"Hell, you wouldn't have an idea what fun is would you, Evans?" retorted Sirius.

"Enough, enough, you too!" James interjected. "Stop swearing around the damn baby! Oh- damnit. Gah, I'll just stop talking. But before I do, I've got to say something to you two. I know that you have your differences when it comes to parenting, but here's the thing. I'd say women know a lot more than blokes do, so Padfoot, just let it go," he could see Lily perk up at this. "Lily loves that you came to visit, don't you?" he said, looking at Lily expectantly. She caught the hint and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," she replied truthfully, " I am just so blood-... _darn_ nervous about what the Minister has The Order doing right now that I can't help but be a bit of a prat. It's just- I don't know, I just want the best for Harry and-"

"It's _okay," _Sirius interrupted her with a knowing smile on his face, "It's hard times right now and I don't really help much by causing trouble. Guess it's a habit..."

"I'm glad you're here to help instate the tradition of trouble-making, Padfoot," said James. "Although the same can't be said for Moony and Wormtail. They were never much ones for troublemaking." He thought he heard a murmur coming from his wife's direction- something about how nicknames are stupid. "Hey, by the way," he continued, pretending he didn't hear her, "where are those blokes? We invited them."

"As for Moony, It's that time of the month, you see," replied Sirius. When he noticed Lily holding in a chuckle, he quickly added, "honestly, Lily, I can't tell if you are a prude or not anymore! You know very well what I meant." To quickly change the subject, as these subjects seemed to make him uncomfortable lately, he added, "And then as for Wormtail, who knows where he is nowadays- can never seem to get ahold of him and he hasn't been seen for a while. I hope the bloke hasn't gotten himself into trouble- he never was really able to defend himself without the rest of us around."

"I don't know, Sirius, something doesn't sound right. When's the last you saw him?" said Lily, sounding concerned.

"Oh, I don't know, last month I guess- but I know where you are getting Lily, and I think that we can all safely say that Peter Pettigrew is one of the few people we can trust right now," Sirius replied. "The minute we stop trusting him is the minute we stop trusting everybody."


End file.
